kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Brothers
Hopper Zecter advertisement.]] is a Kamen Rider duo in Kamen Rider Kabuto. Members Kabuto= KICK-HOPPER.png|'Kamen Rider KickHopper' Sou Yaguruma PUNCH-HOPPER.png|'Kamen Rider PunchHopper' Shun Kageyama |-| Zi-O= KRZiO-Another Kabuto.png|'Another Kabuto' Sou Yaguruma PUNCH-HOPPER.png|'Kamen Rider PunchHopper' Mimic Shun Kageyama "Third Member" SASWORD-RIDER.png|'Kamen Rider Sasword' Tsurugi Kamishiro KR01-Zero-Onemetalclusterhopper.png|'Kamen Rider Zero-One Metal Cluster Hopper' Aruto Hiden (Ganbarizing gag) History Kamen Rider Kabuto After Yaguruma had been kicked out coldly by Shun Kageyama, he was never seen and heard for many occasions until he unintentionally showed himself within a shrine when he took a rest there. He woke up because of the ruckus fight of Souji Tendou, Kageyama, and Worms. Yaguruma's new appearance and personality gave a shock to everyone and he transformed into a new Kamen Rider Kickhopper, easily destroyed all Worms and ejected Kageyama from his TheBee form. Sou later invited Shun into a Hell with him. After Shun had been kicked out officially from ZECT, Yaguruma had waited and claimed that he had waited to see Kageyama became broken. Kageyama finally accepted Yaguruma 's invitation and was given another Hopper Zecter, becoming Kamen Rider Punchhopper. Together, they became wanderers and prepared to defeat Souji Tendou whenever the right chance was available for them. However, Kageyama was seen for trying to reach out the light and eventually become TheBee one more time only to be defeated. Yaguruma mocked Kageyama, but he gave revenge to the Worm who defeated him as the sign that Yaguruma was still care of Kageyama. Prior to the big war against a Native, Yaguruma somehow decided to get the light for both of them in the end. However, Kageyama gathered a lot of Worm detection necklace which angered Yaguruma, telling Kageyama to discard it. He didn't obey and was later turned into a Native, begging for Yaguruma to kill him as he didn't want to be one. Yaguru,a was saddened but accepting Kageyama's plea, marking the end of the Hell Brothers period after Yaguruma had killed him. Kamen Rider Decade Through a dimensional wall brought forth by Narutaki, the Hell Brothers were summoned to the World of Kuuga to fight Kamen Rider Decade. However, when they turned their rage against Kuuga, Narutaki caused another dimensional distortion which sent the two to another world where Kamen Riders Delta and Tiger appeared to be waiting. Under unexplained circumstances, KickHopper next appeared in the World of Decade, not accompanied by PunchHopper but by Kamen Rider Ouja, Takeshi Asakura. The two were approached by Diend who, as a fellow Kamen Rider, sought to recruit them to oppose Dai-Shocker. However, due to wanting to experience the hell that is Dai-Shocker, the two Riders chose to join with them and turned on Daiki and Natsumi. Through use of his Kamen Ride cards, Diend summoned a manifestation of PunchHopper to fight KickHopper with Gai, and Raia engaging Ouja as he made his escape. Let's Go Kamen Riders The Hell Brothers were part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary Kamen Riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader; all Kamen Riders present boarded their Rider Machines and proceeded to perform the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Zi-O The meteor which had once crashed on Shibuya came again and many Worms appeared to kill the civilians within their field. One of the Worm somehow able to mimic the deceased Shun Kageyama and planned to use Sou Yaguruma to make sure the next Worm's raid to be in a success. Through unknown means, Sou Yaguruma obtained the power from Time Jacker to become Another Kabuto. But Sou didn't care of Time Jacker's ambition and used the power of Another Kabuto to help the fake Shun. Arata plead Sou to open his eyes and accepted the fact that Shun had died and no longer with him, but Sou brushed it off. After getting away from defeat in the hand of Woz, the injured Yaguruma found Geiz and informed him that he was the one who killed Shun. The reason of why he let the fake Kageyama to be with him was in hope so that the Kageyama inside the Worm would take over the will, but if the Worm would try to kill him, Yaguruma promised to Geiz that he would do the same again. After hearing that Kageyama had defeated Kagami, Sougo, and Woz, Yaguruma transformed into Another Kabuto and aided Kageyama after he had obtained the Fourze Ridewatch and Ginga Miridewatch while they escaped. The mimic Kageyama explained his goal towards Yaguruma, who didn't care and declared that he would follow Kageyama even to the Hell that he would create. Unfortunately, Heure appeared and took the stolen Ridewatches. In anger, the mimic Kageyama called on Yaguruma to work together to stop the Riders in direct approach immediately. They would both become the Hopper Riders to fight against Kagami and Geiz. The fight resulted in a loss for both even after Yaguruma become Another Kabuto as Kagami later gained a one-time permission from the Kabuto Zecter to become Kamen Rider Kabuto. Before the death of the mimic Kageyama, Yaguru,a asked the worm to call him "brother" again, to which he gets a cold reply that the worm was never Shun Kageyama and Yaguruma was not even his "brother". In disappointment, Yaguruma told the rest of the riders to laugh at him as he took leave despite everyone feeling sad for him. Themes The background music Robospore and Lumbering Forces of Evil are credited as in Kamen Rider Kabuto Original Soundtrack. Appearances Category:Groups